Symbols
Torynn (talk) 16:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Active players on the forums use symbols in their garden names (not the playID) to denote many different things. For those players that have linked their game with Facebook, ensure you are not currently logged in or you will not see the GoT garden names (log out of FB via Gardens of Time....not safari). The symbols used are emojii's, you can find out more about them below. The format is as follows: active emoji symbolgift symbolname active symbolsymbolname ^^leave no spaces between the symbols of your garden name at all or searching cannot be done accurately __Toc__ Active Symbol (keyboard character=monthly emoji=weekly) October 1/13: with the release of iOS7 we have discovered there are backward compatibility problems with the emoji keyboard. While we work hard on a solution to this, the link below, for weekly symbols, shows the new emojis to use in the short term. Ty for your patience. At the beginning of a name, the first thing you'll see is the Active Symbol. This is a KB/emoji symbol that changes monthly or weekly, depending on the player preference. These symbols mean "I play daily"; it means everyday you will play GoT and fulfill any material requests sent to you by neighbours. As mat requests are very restricted in this game, and we have many inactive neighbours, we need to ensure our precious requests are being sent to those who will fulfill them. Gifting is optional but the fufilling of mat requests is a must if you are going to use the active symbol. *Weekly symbol changes are posted here *Monthly symbol changes are posted here Away symbol: At times a player may need to be away temporarily. The exclamation point ! is used to indicate "I'm away or won't have reliable Internet access don't count on me to fulfill your mat reqs right now" This doesn't mean they're not playing. It just means don't depend on them. When using the ! please remove your active symbol, so =Torynn would become !Torynn (vs !=Torynn). GIFT SYMBOL (Emojii) ✨⚡☀❌ Next, will be a Gift symbol if that player requires certain gifts. Over time, we may run low on energy, or thermal hints. This is how we tell our neighbours how to help us. Please see Gifting for more detail on the gift symbols. How to get emoji icons on your iPad/iphone iOS 4 or higher: To activate your Emoji keyboard, go to Settings > General > Keyboard > International Keyboards > Add New Keyboard > Emoji. Now when you want to use Emoji, simply hit the little “globe” icon on your keyboard and it will bring up your Emoji icons. From there, you can choose from several Emoji categories. iPad 1 or earlier version of iOS: Emoji did not come bundled with earlier versions. Simply download the free emojii app from your iTunes store (thanks Kath1), and follow the directions above to set it up. Note Emoji icons are not cross platform, which means that you can only use them between iOS devices. If you send an email with Emoji to someone who doesn’t read that email on an iPhone or iPad, this person won’t be able to see the icons, they’ll just see little boxes where the icons should be. Category:Housekeeping